A data center can include tens, hundreds, or even thousands of computing devices that are managed at a single location. Such large numbers of computing devices can consume large amounts of power. The cost of power, however, continues to increase. Therefore, data center operators are attempting to better manage the power utilized by the computing devices of their data centers. Such attempts are also being made in response to customers requesting that the power consumed by their computing devices be better managed, as well as in response to requirements promulgated by various governmental agencies throughout the world. However, such power management may desirably not come at a cost of reduced performance of the computing devices in completing the tasks assigned to them.